Finding a home
by Poisonous Flower 118
Summary: Alice had been in many houses over the years but never found a home, will she be able to find one with the Cullen family or is her past going to come creeping up to shoot her in the foot? Rated M for mentions of adult content, Please Review. I also do not own any of the Characters or places.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – a new house

Alice POV

I got out of the car and looked around, my back pack on my shoulder and my duffle bag in my hand my social worker smiled and said "this is your new home Alice" I blinked could this nice massive house really be my home, I mean I had so many homes over the year that when I looked at this one it was strange I thought it could be a possibility. She stood there her long blond hair curled around her shoulders, her sharp blue eyes had something in them trying to tell me that this home wouldn't be as bad as the other ones, that maybe this one could work in my favor.

Linda had been my social worker for about four years now, she had seen me into about fifty different houses because people couldn't handle everything that came with me, I had tried to be the daughter these different parents had in mind but I guess things like that just never came to me.

The last one I had been in about a week ago, I had lasted there for about a month before she got pregnant, they were nice but had decided that they couldn't risk their real child and Linda had come and picked me up the same sad expression on her face she had every single time this happened and said "next time we will get it right kid" and drove me to the home i would stay in until they found this one.

Linda walked to the door she was much taller than I was, let's just narrow it down for you, I was short, as flat as a pancake and skinny, my once long and pretty hair had been cut off and so I had improvised into having a pixie cut and at the moment I wore jeans and a black cardigan and I almost always wore flats.

When the door opened a brown haired woman opened she was so pretty, like something you would see on a magazine she smiled and said "Linda and you must be Mary?" Linda looked at me I hated that name so much and said "actually she prefers Alice, it's her middle name sorry I should have mentioned it" I didn't really care to much though when I looked at the woman something in her eyes seemed like she wanted to get it right, something i hadn't seen in a potential parent in a long time.

She smiled and said "oh sorry, my name is Esme Cullen, come on inside Alice everyone is waiting to meet you" she opened the door wider and I followed the adults in Linda closing the door behind us, the house was massive and it just made me feel smaller, a little out of place as well as i noticed everything was so nice and clean. I looked around as we walked into what seemed to be the kitchen, it had a modern expensive look to it and everything was white.

There were a lot of people in here and they all seemed to look like they had fallen straight off of a TV screen Esme smiled and said "Alice my husband Carlisle has been called into the hospital for an emergency he is a doctor you see but these are our children" great a doctor I wasn't too fond of them but I guess I should meet the guy before I hated him.

I stood close to Linda, she was of course the only person I knew and the only person I knew wouldn't hurt me in any way but I knew she was going to have to jump into her fancy car sooner or later. Esme smiled and said "this is our oldest Emmett" he was massive, not tall but he looked like he could snap anything in half and I didn't like that he smiled and said "hey" while wrapping an arm around the blond next to him.

The blond blinked and said "hey I am Rosalie, it's good to have another girl in the house, and these lot are idiots" she was amazingly pretty her make up looked pretty her clothes matched perfectly and her shoes were to die for. I blinked not too sure what to say, I hadn't lived in a house with another girl before, well not another teenage girl. She smiled and said "and this is my brother Jasper" he was just as pretty as her and I felt my heart beating hard as I looked down I couldn't let that happen.

She then said "and there is Edward but he is over his girlfriends, and since it was the morning I was thinking maybe we could decorate your room to your liking, you can even drive to the shops if you like?" I looked to Linda and she understood straight away and said "well Alice doesn't have her driver's licence" yeah it was right a seventeen year old girl didn't have a drivers licence alright?

Esme smiled and said "that's alright, I can drive and Rosalie calm down, you might scare her away" she giggled at the last part and said "Linda should we go and talk about things quickly in the study?" I gave her a look begging her not to leave me alone with these strangers but she smiled at me and said "I will be back now" before following the woman out leaving little old me standing there looking at these three beautiful teens, great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Alice POV

I stood looking at the door that Linda had just walked out of, I mean how could she have left me with a load of people I didn't even know? What was I kidding I knew she was leaving soon anyway and not just the room. Rosalie smiled and said "would you like something to eat or drink? Oh and Emmett why don't you take her bag so she isn't just standing there holding it"

I hadn't even noticed I still had it, I looked down and I knew the massive one was walking towards me but I tried to keep my cool even though in my mind I was screaming at myself and telling myself to run and not let the guy more than twice the size of myself even come close to me.

He took the bag off of me smiled and said "I will go pop this in your room I am sure you will see it when they get back" he walked out and my shoulders relaxed a little. Rosalie placed a glass of water on the counter and said "come on sit down" I did slowly but I did it, Jasper was sitting two bar stools down from me.

She lent on the counter and I took a sip of the water, it had been a long morning and I hadn't realised that I was in fact thirsty she smiled and said "so where you from Alice?" I inwardly thought how the hell can her smile keep growing as I smiled a small one and said "Biloxi, Mississippi you?"

"Rochester, New York but we moved to Texas and my mum and dad had Jasper over here" Jasper rolled his eyes and said "home sweet home" his accent was quite strong and I liked it, I had no idea why it was just soothing. I had put my back pack down next to the stool and the door opened and the two women walked in Linda smiled at me and said "well I think that is everything" I had tried to remember everything like the way to the nearest bus station on the drive and noticed in the car.

I stood as I knew I would be seeing her to the door with Esme she smiled and said "remember I will be doing monthly visits, take all your pills and do you still have my number" I slid my hands into my Jacket Pockets I was aware of the others looking at me but I mumbled "I broke it" in fury that the family who said they would keep me decided that their real child was too good to be around me. But I think I would keep that one to myself, I mean she knew sometimes I lost my temper who wouldn't?

Esme smiled and said "we can pick you up a new one so that you can stay in contact when we shopping a little later" I nodded but I was still dazed Linda smiled and said "chin up kid everything will work out, I swear the Cullen family are the nicest people I know, they will treat you right" I gave her a wary smile and then she said good bye, I watched the shiny white car drive away and I couldn't help but want to go into the car and pretend like we hadn't gotten there yet.

Esme smiled and said "come on I will show you around" I smiled and nodded, the house had two floors but was raised because the lower garage, which I was shocked when I saw all the cars she smiled and said "Rosalie needs something to do in her spare time, she doesn't usually let people tinker in here"

I was shocked Rosalie liked cars and she liked them so much to have so many and all of these things I didn't even know how to change a tire and she seemed like she could make a car, plus she had seemed so girlish the way she held herself and she was dressed. I shook my head scolding myself for judging a book by its cover.

She then showed me upstairs, they had a 'family room' as she called it, a TV, games, books and well everything looked so comfortable and homely. She then showed me the kitchen that we had been in but pointed the room next to it out witch was the dining room which had more books and a large glass table she smiled and said "we don't usually use this room because we all fit in the kitchen and no one is around at the same time bar holidays"

I nodded and we walked into the hallway, there was a massive space where the stairs were with a grand Piano she smiled and said "Edward loves playing but it's a shared object"

We walked up the stairs she said "this is your room, Rosalie is next to you, there is a shared bathroom inside" she pushed the door open it was the biggest room I had ever had since being in the care system, the walls were white and there was a massive wardrobe with a double bed my bag on it.

She said "it's not decorated yet but we can get some paint and new bedding and curtains maybe a rug" I smiled and said "I love it" while I walked in the rug was white too it was so nice, I felt at home I giggled and said "maybe some different curtains but I think I would like to keep the rest the same"

She then showed me the rest of the house it turned out that Jaspers room was next to Rosalie's room then Esme and Carlisle's were next to mine and Emmett and Edwards were across from ours, at the end was a study and then next to it another bathroom she smirked and said "the children fought to much so we put another one up here and one down stairs, mainly the boys since Rosalie has always had her own"

After the tour I started putting my things away and then went shopping with Rosalie and Esme, I went to many shops and was still guarded but found that we all shared a love for shopping. When we got back we decided we would decorate tomorrow and I went to my room to put everything away, I sat on the bed the bags all in front of me and I don't know how or when but I found myself falling asleep.


End file.
